A Final Promise
by Sofie Moon
Summary: 'I'll be back' is the last thing Bella says as she's murdered in 1918. More than eighty years later, Bella moves to Forks to live with her father Charlie. On her first day of her new school she catches the attention of Edward Cullen. Intrigued to know more about this mysterious character she starts looking into the past, oblivious to the horrific secrets she'll discover.


Hey guys! This is my **Brand New **FanFiction, which I'm really excited about!

So far, it's just a prologue. Let me now if I should continue to write it.

Please follow, favourite and review, it really means a lot to me and I love reading about what you guys think of the story!

I probably won't update very regularly, because I'm extremely busy at school at the moment, however, (if you let me know whether I should or not) I will have time to write a few chapters over school break soon.

If you haven't already, check out my other Twilight story _Letters To The Volturi_!

Enjoy :D

* * *

_**Prologue: 1918**_

Bella had never really given much thought to how she would die. She still believed she had many years to live.

She left Carol's Coffee shop, her stomach warm and fuzzy from the hot chocolate whilst the rest of her body shivered, craving warmth. Bella had gone to the coffee shop, desperate get out of her house, needing time away from her in-progress novel she'd been writing almost every day. She'd never really been a girl with a large, over-filled social calendar, always needing hours spare for her books.

Some women called her odd, wondering why she'd never put herself forward to help arrange any of the big, social events Forks held regularly for charities or just merely for fun. Bella found them to be over the top. The wealthiest women in the town would spend lots of money on a dress they would only wear once. And the budget for the event always made Bella's eyes widen in shock, with herself always questioning where the women found the money to waste on a single day.

The other women also commented on her private, secluded, tranquil, life, with many women having never heard the sound of her gentle voice. Bella couldn't help being reserved, her father was the exact same, never hovering or trying to build a conversation that would eventually lead nowhere. Some people would consider her isolated life a curse, however, Bella saw it as perfect.

What made the women gossip the most, was her loneliness. Her father had died from Spanish Influenza in 1915 when she was only fourteen. Her mother had already deserted her and her father for England, with a rich man around ten years younger than her, in 1908 when she was nine. Now seventeen, it was almost nearly a disgrace that Bella hadn't married, the absence of her parents all the more reason too. Bella had been proposed marriage a few times, once from a local man named James and another from a man from Seattle named Alexander, however, both times she'd refused; it wasn't personal, she just wasn't ready.

Making her way back to the house she used to share with her father, Bella felt uneasy. It was frosty, like it always was in Forks during the winter months, but Bella was wrapped in a thick, fur coat, which repelled the cold. She was wearing the black and white gloves her grandmother had knitted her a couple of years ago, which, despite being tight, she refused not to wear. Nevertheless, it wasn't the whether, not even the fog that had begun to clog the deserted streets.

But there was _something_. Something that made Bella feel apprehensive. Holding herself together, she increased her pace. Randomly she would turn around, to double check there was nothing there, however, that was pointless, the fog caused her to be blind. It left her with the sense of claustrophobia, making her feel trapped and restless. _You've done this trip time and time again, why are you getting so tense? _She asked herself as she stumbled along the final street towards her home, if the fog wasn't there, she could have probably been able to see it. Bella clenched her eyes shut for a moment, to try and shake the unease away, but that was all the time it took.

She was being dragged down the ally by an unknown figure before she could even open her eyes, by a man, in a duffel coat. She couldn't see his face, only his back and his shadow as he lead her by the wrist. "Who are you?" She questioned, as he tightened his grip on her wrist, causing her to whine. He didn't reply, the silence prevailed as he continued forward into the ally, marching them through the fog that had piled up. Once they had reached the end, where the shadows waited, Bella was forced against the brick wall of the ally. His face was hidden well by the shadows, however, she could see sparks of golden and bronze hair; she strained her eyes to try and see his facial features, but it was useless.

"Let me go, please." Bella pleaded, her body frozen in place. The man stepped closer to her, causing her to flinch. He roughly pulled down the collar of her fur coat and kissed her now bare neck. Before she could even begin to make sense of any of this, something sharp broke the skin on her neck. She couldn't scream. She couldn't cry. She couldn't move. She remained perfectly in place as her source of life was drained from her body.

She had so much to give, so much to learn, so much she wanted to do in life. She couldn't help feel like she'd wasted every minute of the last seventeen years. She'd heard people say that when they had a near-death experience they saw their lives flash before their eyes, but she didn't, she saw nothing.

Bella thought about what might happen after her death. The walls that had once kept her so reserved would, after this, crumble. The newspapers would write about her death, surely there would also be a funeral where some women would claim to have been a close to her all her life when in reality they barely knew her, and most likely there would be a fundraiser for a random charity that the population of Forks would be led to believe she strongly supported. She couldn't even begin to imagine the lies that would circle Forks about the quiet Isabella.

Moving her head to rest on the killers shoulder, she whispered softly in his ear. "I'll be back."

* * *

Please let me know what you think :D


End file.
